


Date Night

by periwinklepromise



Series: Femslash February 2019 [15]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Comfort, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February 2019, Holodecks/Holosuites, Occupation of Bajor (mentioned), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD (mentioned), Tholian Silk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 11:32:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17745149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/periwinklepromise/pseuds/periwinklepromise
Summary: Kira agrees to give Dax's new program a try....Things don't go super well.





	Date Night

“You want me to do _what_?” Nerys groans. 

“It'll be fun!” Jadzia insists. “It's an old Tholian romance saga called Ta'Broll, and there's a seven-way romantic misunderstanding!” 

“And that's … good?” Nerys guesses. Jadzia's taste in holo-stories is a little complicated.

“It's interesting! It's _gripping_! Say you'll come with me!” she pleads.

Nerys gives a long-suffering sigh. It's not that it's entirely out of balance. Any time Nerys wants to try something, Jadzia is fully on board with it, and it's not Nerys' fault that Jadzia has interests outside of her own. The least she can do is give it a shot.

*

Later that week, Jadzia has a reservation for the two of them in one of Quark's holosuites. 

And she has costumes.

“Well, it feels soft,” she concedes, trying to find something to enjoy. 

“Tholian silk,” Jadzia brags, a smug smile on her face. 

“I thought that stuff was impossible to get!”

“Quark has connections,” she explains, as if Kira could forget. “And Garak is actually very talented with a sewing needle, even if he's not really a tailor.”

“Alright.” Nerys screw on a big grin she's not really feeling. Playing dress-up in the holosuite always makes her feel silly, but she'll try her best. “Who am I playing again?”

*

Nerys tears out of the holosuite unannounced, but Jadzia follows not far behind. A Ferengi waiter is cleaning tables nearby, and Jadzia asks for a couple of drinks and a hasperat souffle. Once he scampers off, she sits down at Kira's side, giving her plenty of space since it looks like she needs it.

Kira takes a few minutes to control her breathing, and to get that fearful look out of her eyes. She sighs heavily and grabs Jadzia's hand.

She strokes her thumb across Nerys' knuckles. “Do you want to talk about it?” she offers quietly.

The waiter brings their drinks and the souffle. Jadzia thanks him and dismisses him – he'll put it on her tab at Quark's. 

Kira takes her glass, but she doesn't drink right away. She just stares down at it, like she's remembering something from a long time ago. “I didn't know there would be explosions,” she admits, with a slightly apologetic look on her face.

 _Oh Dax, you're an idiot._ “I'm so sorry, Nerys, I wasn't thinking, I should've warned you. Or cut it from the program altogether.”

Nerys just shrugs. “Maybe. Sometimes I'm completely okay, but sometimes it's really hard. The Occupation feels like a lifetime ago, you know? But it's only been a couple years.” She sighs. “Just a couple years.”

Jadzia smiles softly. “Can you believe we've been together that long?”

Nerys smiles back. “I can't believe you let us get together at all. You were always saying the Trill tried to be above all this.”

Jadzia laughs at herself. “Hey, I would have said anything to convince Julian to let it go!”

“I just offered to break his nose,” Nerys retorts, and Jadzia knows she probably got close to doing it a couple times, too. 

“But I'm happy we're such good friends now,” Jadzia admits, taking a sip from her custom Quark cocktail. 

Nerys furrows her eyebrows, and then they shoot up in shock. “I think we're friends too. When did that happen?”

“Probably right around you found out he was so good at springball.”

“He is good,” she agrees. 

“Hey,” Jadzia says quietly after a moment. “Will you be okay?”

Nerys smiles. “Yeah. I'll be okay. But I think I'd like to turn in for the night. Join me?” 

“Of course.” They stand and move to the exits, and then Jadzia laughs. Kira shoots her a confused look. She grins back wickedly. “Julian's going to see us in our costumes.”

Kira groans.


End file.
